


A Whiskey With An Umbrella

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Light Angst, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: A long day at work brings you to a bar and into the arms of someone unexpected.





	A Whiskey With An Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muggleish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleish/gifts).



Work has been hard lately. But today had been especially so. You overheard some of your coworkers talking shit about you and the awkwardness of them being caught was tangible all day.

Then you log into your social media accounts only to find  barrage of hateful anonymous messages talking about the quality of your writing and the characters you chose to include in your stories.

You decided to head to a local bar. Maybe the arms of a handsome or pretty stranger would help ease the pain of the week, even if just for the night. Even if you woke hating yourself for it in the morning. Having that connection for a few hours would be worth it.

As you walk through the parking lot, a familiar car catches your eye. It is sleek and black and the chrome accents seem to glow in the neon of the sign above the door of the dive you have chosen.

Shaking your head you walk past it and convince yourself it can’t be what you think it is. Those cars are too damn rare for one to be in your podunk town on a Friday night of all nights, at a dive bar most sane locals avoid.

You sit at the bar and order your drink of choice. For shits and giggles you ask for a paper umbrella to adorn the glass. A silly touch for such a serious glass of smooth velvety liquid amber that warms you from throat to belly.

“Top shelf whiskey with a paper umbrella. I don’t know whether to feel insulted on behalf of the glass, or if I should feel jealous that I’m not living as wildly as you are” a gravelly voice vibrates against your ear, even though the man it belongs to is sitting a respectable distance away on his own stool.

It gives you the shivers because you know that voice. You watch that voice every fucking week on TV. There’s no fucking way.

You look over, hands shaking slightly. “Your!” Is all you get out before the man puts his hand up to silence your words.

With a smile in his eyes he says “Why don’t we go to a spot in here a little more secluded.” He holds his hand out invitingly and you take it.

As he guides you to a booth in the back of the bar, you can’t help but notice his hand on your back slowly slides down and stops so the tops of his fingertips brush the curve in your back where it meets your ass. You shiver and move a little closer to him. You swear you can  _ hear _ him smiling as your body moves closer to his.

He ushers you to sit down and he slides into the booth next to you. Looking up you realize why. In front of you is another familiar face and you swear you choke on your heart as it leaps into your throat.

“No fucking way. How!?” You manage to get out before words fail you.

Both men gently laugh, rumbling the air around you. A sound so beautiful it is all you can do not to cry.

“You are the only one here who seems to know who we are. I assume you know our names?” The man next to you asks.

All you can do is nod.

“We don’t know why Gabriel sent us here. We could easily get back. But he keeps sabotaging our efforts. There is just enough magic here to send us back but he isn’t letting us leave yet. Maybe if we had someplace to go where we could collect our thoughts. Or something.”

You look from one man to the other and back again. You know he’s hinting that he wants you to help but self doubt creeps in and you hesitate.

“Look sweetheart, we both know this is a strange turn of events but we don’t have time to bring someone up to speed. There’s some shit going down in our own world and in case we bring the nasty here we need to make sure it doesn’t hurt anyone else. Someone who knows the world we come from is ideal. Even if they can’t hunt, just knowing about it will be a start to keeping themselves safe.” He looks hopeful.

You nod your head “I’m not driving tonight so someone will have to give me a ride.”

The man sitting across from you holds his hand out and you hand him your keys. The man next to you takes your hand and squeezes it.

“Thank you” he says.

The three of you leave. You direct one to your car and you then climb into the front seat of the black beauty you passed on the way into the bar earlier.

The driver revs the engine and you direct him to your house. It’s a small, quaint place with a spare bedroom and pullout couch.

You set up both spaces for when they want to sleep and the three of you get started on research. Each man telling you bits of what you need to know to help them as best you can.

* * *

 

The night crawls on and you eventually find yourself passed out at your table. When you wake, very strong arms are carrying you down the hall to your bedroom.

You all but purr as your fingertips lightly brush the scruff on his face. He turns and looks at you, your faces very close together. You lick your lips and look at his mouth.

He smiles gently and his eyes crinkle in a familiar way. He gets to your door and carries you to your bed. He helps you get your boots off and you remove your bra without taking off your shirt.

He goes to leave and you grab his hand “Dean. Please stay. We don’t have to do anything. Just stay with me.”

“Alright, Sweetheart. I’ll stay.”

He strips down to his T-shirt and boxers and climbs in next to you. You settle in his arms and the two of you fall asleep.

* * *

 

A few hours later the bed shifts and you can’t help but moan a little as your body becomes aware that there is a very hard body with a very hard body part pressed against you. Without even thinking you press your backside against him. His hand instantly grips your hip and his lips brush your ear and you hear him groan.

“Sweetheart.” He says in almost a pleading tone but also a statement of fact. As if to ask if this was okay and to tell you if you didn’t stop he was going to ravished you, all in one sentence.

Your response is to grind your hips again and this time his groan is deeper and rumbles against your ear in an inviting way. You reach back and palm him through his boxers.

He grabs your hip and rolls you over. His hands making their way under your shirt and pushing it up. His lips brushing your belly.

The night takes a heated turn and your mind is reeling at the impossibility of the situation.

Hours later, you are laying in his arms. Sated and sleepy. He holds you tight. His arm draped over your breasts as the sheets cover you up to your hips.

* * *

 

At dawn there is a tapping at the door. A head with long chestnut colored hair appears in your doorway, his expression unfazed at your state of undress.

“Dean, I’ve got a lead. We need to get moving and check it out.”

“Alright, Sammy. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Sam nods and closes the door back and heads back to the living room to wait.

Dean gets dressed and kisses your temple. “I promise you I will come back before we leave, if is this the chance for us to get out of this world.”

“It’s okay Dean. Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I understand.” You reach up and grab his face and bring his mouth to yours. The kiss is deep and passionate.

Something in the way his lips rub against yours, and you knew this wasn’t goodbye.

As soon as they leave you pack your bag. You are so over this life. Tired of the people here. Tired of the seclusion and the monotony. Tired of your bed being empty.

You try to busy yourself. Cleaning and making phone calls.

* * *

 

Some time later, a car engine rumbles up to your driveway. You sling your bag over your shoulder and you walk out the door. The door to the backseat opens and you slide in.

“Everything is set. It is time to go.” Dean tells you.

You smile at him “I’m ready, Dean.” You tell him as you shut your door.

Sam recited the spell and the sky turns a deep shade of purple. A giant vortex opens up and Dean drives through.

Passing through, the car stops in front of a man standing in the road. “Finally. You figured it out. She is the key to saving this Dad forsaken world. Let’s get to work and then you two love birds can have your happy ending.” The golden hair, golden eyed angel smirks at the three of you and you know that you are about to embark on an adventure of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


End file.
